


Smol Cup

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, gon gets shrunked, small gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Gon somehow shrinks and is brought home by none-other than Hisoka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ON A UPLOADING SPREE. also sorry for any mistakes anywhere, I am very tired.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yeah, did you?”

“…”

“Gon.” Killua put his hands on his hips. “Whaaaat…” Gon pouted as he laid the blanket down, spreading it out. Killua pointed to the bathroom. “Teeth. Brush them. Now.” He ordered, moving to lay down beneath the thick covers. Gon sighed. “Can’t I just do it in the morning?” He whined, trying to lay down. Killua put his hand up, not letting Gon past. 

“No. I’m not sleeping with someone who didn’t brush their teeth.” Gon pouted, attempting his best at convincing Killua. The white haired teen didn’t budge. “Gon-“

“Fiiiiiiiine…” Gon sighed grumpily, getting up and walking into the bathroom. He got his toothbrush, wetted it, then squirted a small amount of toothpaste onto it. He began to lazily brush his teeth, tilting his head back and whining Killua’s name every once in a while. He eventually finished, rinsing his toothbrush off and spitting into the sink. Killua smiled as Gon walked back into the bedroom, the pout still lingering on his lips. 

He smirked, watching as his friend slid under the covers and immediately cuddled up to him for warmth. Gon eagerly nuzzled his nose into Killua’s chest, sighing contently and closing his eyes. “Night, Killua.” He smiled, shifting a little to get comfortable. Killua stiffened up, his face red. “N-night… Gon…” He muttered back, hesitantly reaching up to pet down the thick black hair. ‘It’s so soft…’ He thought, smiling softly as sleep tugged at his eyes which slowly drooped. Eventually all that filled Killua’s head was the sound of Gon’s gentle breathing and the slow whir of the over-head fan.

Gon yawned, pressing his face into Killua’s shirt even more-so. His small hands gripped at the soft fabric, bunching it up in fists. “Killua…” He breathed out, his eyes blinking a few times before fully opening. All he could see was white- which was, to be expected. 

But then he looked up, expecting to see his best friend’s face. Instead, he saw his chest and the lower part of his neck along with the bottom of Killua’s jaw. Gon gasped, looking down. He frantically looked everywhere, letting go of Killua’s shirt and standing up. Everything was huge. The blanket was almost suffocating, the large sheet surrounding his small body, Killua himself was a giant. “What… What is this?” He stumbled, running up towards Killua’s head. 

“This has to be a weird dream of sorts…” He frowned, eagerly climbing the white mountain (known commonly as a “pillow”) then reaching out to press his palm against Killua’s nose. He sniffled. “Killua… Y-you… You feel so real… But this can’t be…” He sniffled more, rubbing his eyes against his shoulders. 

He let go of Killua’s nose when the larger shifted, sniffling and raising a hand towards his face. Gon squeaked, letting go of the pillow and tumbling down it, landing on his face. He groaned softly and sat up, rubbing his chin. He pouted up at Killua before standing up, making his way out of the tangle of blankets. He popped out the other end, panting softly from exertion and wiping some sweat off his brow. ‘All that… just to get out of bed…’ He shuddered, already not liking the new height status. Gon began the long trek to the front door in hopes of finding some answer.

It took at least an hour for Gon to make it to the front door. He looked up at the doorknob, frowning at its height. “I wish Killua would go outside to take a pee…” He hummed softly, scratching his chin. “Or if we had a doggy door…” He thought, looking around. Eventually he came to the conclusion of climbing the chair and jumping off the back of it, landing on the doorknob and twisting it- pressing his foot against the wall to crack the door open. He looked down, not liking the drop-distance.

After a few scrapes and bruises Gon was outside, in the wilderness. Well, the front yard, but at this perspective everything posed as a threat. He walked through the tall blades of grass, his survival instincts kicking in. 

Bright yellow eyes quickly scanned the area before him. He glanced down at his phone, checking the address Illumi sent him. His lips stretched, forming a wide grin. “Goooooooooooon~” He breathed out, a shiver running down his spine. He glanced around, taking a few more steps forward. He examined all the windows, which were sadly locked, there was a back door, which was sadly locked, and last but not least there was the front door. 

He stood in front of his, the corner of his lips turning down a little. ‘If Gon answers the door I might have a chance, but if Killua does then I don’t have a chance…’ Hisoka shifted his weight. ‘Or I could just break down the door and kill Killua and take Gon.’ He smirked, a familiar buzz rising up his throat and dizzying his mind. ‘That could work~’ His toes started to curl, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists, digging fingernails into skin. 

Gon froze, his blood running cold. His eyes went wide at the familiar sense. “Hisoka.” He shuddered out, quickly spinning around towards the emitting bloodlust. “He’s… At our front door?!” Gon started to panic. ‘He must have come to fight me… But I can’t! I’m too small! What if he hurts Killua instead?!’ Gon began to quickly run to the large man, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

“H-Hisoka!” Gon screamed, running up to the man’s shoe and beating on it. ‘Oh...~ And then I’ll-‘ Hisoka’s train of thought was cut off when he felt something pressing against his shoe. “Hm?” He looked down, his eyes focusing on a small tan blur. He stood still for a second before his brain made the connection. “Oh~ Well then… Hello, my little unripe fruit…” Hisoka chuckled darkly, squatting down and smirking. “What happened here...~?” He asked, admiring the way Gon fervently laid a smack down on his shoe. Gon paused, smiling up at him. “Oh, hi Hisoka!!!” He stopped violating the shoe, smiling up at the larger man and waving. 

Hisoka gave a small wave back. “I don’t know! I just woke up this morning and I shrunkered!” Gon pouted. Hisoka hummed. “Mhmm… And you’re naked..?” He chuckled. Gon paused, looking confused before lowering his gaze down to himself. 

He gasped, blushing and immediately covering himself. “Don’t look!” Gon frowned up at Hisoka, who chuckled and rested his cheek in his palm. “Oh, don’t worry, Gon. I can’t see anything~” He reassured the boy, smirking more. 

‘Oh how delicious he looks~… I could just eat him up right now…’ The buzz started to slowly creep back. “I don’t think my clothes shrunk with me…” He frowned, squirming a little under Hisoka’s attentive watch. “Oh, what a shame…~” Hisoka chuckled, leaning down. “Say, why don’t I take you back to my place, hm~? Maybe I can help you out with your little situation~?” His lips stretched even wider. Gon frowned. “But… I don’t want to leave Killua…” Hisoka chuckled, making a small waving gesture. “Oh, don’t worry. As soon as I get you live and well I’ll return you. 

Plus, if I were to walk away right now, you’d be stuck out here for who knows how long? Killua doesn’t know about your little situation- now does he?” Hisoka’s eyes narrowed even more as he peered down at the small boy. Gon hummed, pouting in thought. “I guess… But you have to tell Killua, okay!” He huffed, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. “Of course, Gon...~” He breathed out softly, reaching down with one hand. 

He slowly opened his fist, long and thin fingers splaying out to create a flat area on his palm. Gon eyes it hesitantly. “But… I don’t want you to touch my butt…” He frowned, using one hand to now cover his rear. Hisoka chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re so small I won’t be able to feel anything.” He tried to convince the younger. “Oh. Okay!” Gon smiled and carefully climbed into the pale palm, using his fingers to keep balance. He turned his head to smile up at Hisoka. “Ok! I’m ready!” Gon giggled, holding onto his fingers tighter. Hisoka nodded before standing up, another shiver running through his spine, this one more intense however. 

He didn’t move, his face frozen in the closed eyed- large grinning expression. Gon shifted a little. “Uh… Hisoka…?” He spoke quietly. Hisoka stayed still for a few more minutes, letting the excitement and anticipation settle in his veins. 

Finally, he shook out of the little fantasy he was currently having. “Sorry about that, Gon~…” He chuckled, turning and walking off, moving his hand close to his chest. Gon gripped the fingers tighter, worried that he would fall. “It’s okay, little Gon… We’ll arrive there soon…” He shivered, his eyes flicking upwards for a split second, ecstasy running through his bones.

Eventually they made it to Hisoka’s “home”. Gon wasn’t quite sure when Hisoka decided to settle down and buy a house, but it looked nice- at least from the outside. Gon shifted when Hisoka stood in front of the door, digging out his keys and unlocking it. He opened the door, quickly walking inside and shutting it behind him. Gon looked around eagerly, smiling wide- his eyes shining brightly. “I like your place, Hisoka!” 

The man chuckled, trying his hardest not to close his hand and wrap his fingers around Gon then have his way with him. Hisoka smiled down at the boy before walking over to a cabinet and opening it, pulling out a cup and setting Gon onto the dining table. “Don’t fall~” He chuckled softly, his pupils narrowing. 

Gon nodded, covering himself with his hands again before looking around. There weren’t many decorations, and it looked as if Hisoka only just recently moved in. A yelp left the boy when something dropped down, en-capturing him. He looked around frantically, all thoughts about privacy and modesty leaving as he pounded against the glass. His eyes met Hisoka’s as the man bent down, chuckling darkly before slowly opening his eyes. 

“Hisoka! Let me out!” Gon yelled, hitting the glass harder. Hisoka pouted. “Aww, now why would I do that, Gon~?” He purred, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting down. “Why did you trap me?” He stopped beating the glass, panting softly as he rested his small palms against it. A small haze of fog appeared on the cup where his breath hit it. Hisoka shivered. He took a moment to compose himself, taking quiet deep breaths. 

“Well, you see Gon, I don’t want you to get lost… So think of this as your little… room.” He suggested, leaning down and almost pressing his face to the glass. Gon stiffened up and took a few steps back. “Oh… But I don’t like it in here…” He frowned slightly. “It’ll be ok, I promise.” Hisoka smiled and held his pinky out against the glass. Gon brightened up a little and did the same, a little discouraged by how huge Hisoka’s hand was. 

“Now since that’s settled… Killua will probably go around looking for you…” Hisoka frowned and retracted his hand, resting his chin in his palm instead. “I should do something about that…” He mumbled, watching Gon with faint interest as he pondered inside his head. 

Gon looked around once more before sighing and sitting down, watching Hisoka with large eyes. Hisoka shook his head slightly. “I’ll think of something else, but until then you’re staying in there, ok~” He smirked, staring at Gon dreamily. The young boy nodded quickly. “Okay!” He smiled, turning his head this way and that out of boredom and looking for something to do. 

Hisoka gently patted the top of the flipped cup. “Good boy.” He hummed softly, his toes curling. “Um… Hisoka?” Gon looked up at the now extremely large man with hopeful eyes. “Can I have something to cover myself with? It’s getting really cold…” He muttered, gently rubbing his tan shoulders. Hisoka nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a small, clean hand towel and walking back over to the table. 

“Promise you won’t run away~?” Gon nodded eagerly, gently patting the glass surface in front of him. Hisoka chuckled and removed the cup. “Actually, I think I have a better idea~” He wrapped Gon up in the small towel and held him close to his chest, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He turned on the TV, more so for Gon’s entertainment than his own. “I would feel guilty keeping you in that small cup all day.” He said softly, gently rubbing Gon’s back, hips, and shoulders with the towel. 

The small shrunken child was knocked around with each gentle motion, but didn’t mind. “Let’s see… Maybe we can find something fun to do~” Hisoka suggested, pulling Gon a little closer. “What could we do?” Gon asked, resting his hands on Hisoka’s chest as he looked up at him. 

Gon was so small. Sadly, they couldn’t do anything really fun, giving that Hisoka couldn’t possibly fit inside something so tiny. 

Plus he didn’t like the idea of his sex partner exploding on his genitals and getting guts and visceral everywhere. 

Not when he was trying to pleasure himself, at least. 

With a pouty sigh he brought Gon up to his face, gently nuzzling the top of the boy’s head with his nose. Well, maybe another time… So they sat, watching movies together and actually bonding. 

Of course, the day didn’t pass on without Hisoka getting a little too excited, from time to time.


End file.
